When a well is drilled into a geological formation, logging tools are used to determine a variety of characteristics of the well. Some logging tools may determine characteristics of the surrounding rock formation. Other logging tools may measure characteristics of fluids, casing, and/or other material present in the well. Still other logging tools may determine when cement, resin, and/or the like has been properly installed in the well to achieve zonal isolation.
In certain cases, a logging tool may be configured to detect the presence and/or location of materials and/or fluids in a well, such as one or more annular fill materials behind the casing of a well. For example, cement may have distinguishable acoustic properties that may facilitate its detection by acoustic logging tools. However, the use of acoustic logging tools may result in a variety of wave modes being created in the materials and/or fluids, increasing interference and complexity in subsequent data analysis. Moreover, the interpretation of data may be dependent on the accuracy of parameters used in the analysis.